


where the water rolls

by kytaen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy elements, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Magical Realism, Water Symbolism, you know i love my magical realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kytaen/pseuds/kytaen
Summary: But, Kanata realizes, he doesn't like how it is now, either. All those years under water only made him yearn for contact, and now, latched onto the memory of Chiaki's smiling face — a shiver of something lonely, a faraway, old thing ever since Chiaki came into his life, tightens his chest.Just to 'test' the waters, maybe."Chiaki. I 'don't' like hot water."





	where the water rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hangerkawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangerkawa/gifts).



> — for [katie (owltowner)](https://twitter.com/owltowner) on twitter, for FIN (a server i'm in)'s secret santa gift exchange ♥! i really liked working on this fic, even though i constantly asked myself, "do you even _know_ how to KANATA SHINKAI??" (or chiaki morisawa if he isn't his usual energetic self) (i still don't, but i hope this was 'close enough', ehehe... _puka, puka_ ♪)
> 
> i was actually going to write something else for you! except that one got too long to handle... so i switched to another idea (this one) when winter break started, and made it into a oneshot so i could actually manage it. i might post some things from that one on my dreamwidth or on twitter someday.
> 
> i hope you (and everyone else who reads this, too) enjoys this! happy holidays ☆

In the mid-morning sun, everything feels new again — the ocean waters, calm yet majestic, below the balcony; the chatter of seagulls amid a blue, blue sky. Inside, all but one of the doors are open in the house. It's locked shut, an impenetrable barricade blocking Kanata from the person behind it. 

Kanata did not like that. 

"You are 'awake', Chiaki. Don't pretend you're still 'sleeping'".

"Hhrr," is Chiaki's response; a good one, quite surprisingly, if only he actually sounded like that when sleeping. 

Kanata lets some water seep in between the door crack. There's no reaction from its recipient. For a fleeting moment, Kanata worries — it isn't like Chiaki to not be up at the break of dawn, and surely, if water had leaked into the room, he would act more surprised than this? Though admittedly, the last time, Kanata had been scolded for using it to spray Eichi in the face. 

That was last time. 

Then, he hears it. Barely there, but there nonetheless. A sniff. 

"Chiaki. I'm coming 'in' now." 

"K-Kanata, can you wait a second please? I'm still changing." 

"I don't particularly 'care' about that," Kanata answers flatly, hiding no shame. 

"That's no good, Kanata! Sometimes we all need privacy..." 

Kanata crosses his arms. "You are 'saying' that, but you do not 'mean' it." Right now would probably be a good time to show concern, while Chiaki was busy coming up with a response, so Kanata goes with it: "Chiaki. Are you 'okay'?" 

There's a shuffling, like of papers of some sort. "Haha, Kanata ~ Why would you a-a..."

Upon Chiaki's fading voice and the distant sound of sniffles, Kanata walks right up to the door, stares it down like how he would towards a particularly nasty opponent, and knocks. 

"I'm okay!" Chiaki wheezes, but clearly, he's not. 

"No, you're 'not'," Kanata says, as if just to prove a point. "I don't like it when you 'lie' like this." 

"Sorry." 

A silence, then another knock. "I have 'snacks' ♪ Can I 'come' in now?" 

"You know I trust you, don't you, Kanata?" 

Outside the door, Kanata lets a little sigh escape his tightly closed mouth. "Chi-a-ki. 'Open' up." 

A squeak, then the door lets slip a tiny sliver of light through. 

Kanata pushes it ajar, and lets himself in. 

He sniffs the air. Tastes the acrid smoke on his tongue before he sees the charred remains of a notebook badly hidden under a stack of comic books — both probably Chiaki's — its remaining pages strewn on the floor. Hand on the doorknob, he squeezes it once before braving the nasty, ominous feeling that has arisen in his throat and stepping further into the room. And his eyes are wandering, searching —

There. 

"I'm here, so please do not 'cry'. There, there," he says, softly raking through sticky masses of Chiaki's hair. He feels Chiaki tremble beneath his touch. 

"You are 'someone' who does not 'cry'. Are you not?" 

Chiaki rubs his eyes rid of tears. "That's someone I want to be someday. I want to believe it will happen, of course! Just..." He fades into himself again, a shadow of his former self. 

"Ehehe ~ You have 'deflated', like a pufferfish," Kanata observes, and pokes Chiaki's cheeks in perhaps what was an effort to cheer him up. Chiaki doesn't laugh. 

"Come 'on'," Kanata says, out of the blue. Like he always does. He grabs at Chiaki's hand, but pulls back sharply — it's stinging hot. "Is it that you have caught the 'common cold', Chiaki?" 

Chiaki shakes his head. "I don't get colds! My burning heart chases the bugs away, ahaha!" 

Kanata doesn't argue. He knows it's true. Instead, he forms a swirl of water that dances around his palm, and reaches to pull Chiaki back up, ignoring the steam that results from the contact.

Chiaki's a bit bewildered. "W-wait, Kanata, where are we going?" 

Kanata's face grows contemplative, then brightens. _Puka, puka_.

"We're going to the 'sea'." 

.

The beach is without people today. As it usually is; it's a private beach, after all, with the only (usual) exception being Kaoru, who would sometimes hop on over with his surfboard and catch the waves.

It isn't windy, so Kaoru isn't here.

Kanata sits down on the striped blanket, toes digging in the sand. The sea, sensing his presence, inches forward and laps at his feet, and he laughs, like bubbles popping. "The sea is 'bright' today, isn't it? Chiaki."

Chiaki's hands are full of golden sand. Kanata watches him scramble against time to build up spires and buildings — something resemblant of a sandcastle, before the sea rushes over the structure and eats it whole. "Ahaha, it sure is, Kanata!" he says, staring at the flattened remnants of his structure, then at his palms, and then some more at the sand dripping through his fingers.

The waterline creeps up to Chiaki's knees. As if it were a wounded animal, Chiaki touches it gently — it hisses away, leaving white puffs of steam in its wake. Chiaki sighs.

He opens his mouth.

"Are you ready to 'talk' now?"

He closes his mouth.

"To be frank, not really!" he says, cheerily. Kanata frowns.

"It's 'okay'. You can take more 'time'. We have the entire day to 'ourselves', so." He gets up, and pats down his knees. "Let's go 'play' with the 'water' for now, shall we... ♪"

"Sounds good." They take a while to reach where the water hugs the middle of their thighs. With the sun at their backs, Kanata's glad the water is cold, glistening against his skin. He reaches under, and pulls up a string of seaweed. 

"'Catch'."

"Arghh!" Chiaki yelps, then bursts out laughing. "It feels like eggplant, nngh!" He tears the slippery strip off his shoulder. "You evil, villainous piece of seaweed! I will banish you so you won't harm anyone ever again." He leans back and flings the seaweed far out into the ocean. "Take that, scoundrel!" It drops back into the water with a resounding _flop._

"Fufu. 'Seaweed' is good for your 'health', you know?"

"Well," Chiaki demurs, "so are eggplants!"

"Ehehe... True, true."

Chiaki bends down, as if to pick something up. Kanata follows his motions, and dips his hand into the water, but Chiaki doesn't do as he's expected. He kneels, on two knees, then slips into a sitting position, hands casually between his legs. The water reaches up to his shoulders, the way he is leaning a bit, relying on the water to keep him upright.

Kanata's fist is closed when it comes up. "'Look'," he says, and reveals his fingers one by one, like a pink lily blooming. A tan-speckled seashell lies flat in his palm. "Here, 'hold' it for me."

Chiaki accepts the shell hesitantly. Gingerly. Like he's accepting a plate full of eggplants at a dinner buffet.

"Chiaki. Why are you 'looking' at it as if it's an eggplant?"

Chiaki sputters, dropping the shell at the mention of the word _eggplant_. "Ahaha, are you starting to adopt human humor?" he asks, pinching Kanata's cheek playfully. "You're learning, good boy, good boy ~ ☆"

"Ow, ow. Please 'stop', my scales are going to be 'rubbed off'. You know, even I can try to be 'humorous' sometimes."

"Hmm, is that so." He says this, and nothing more.

Kanata sits down to match, and hums a forlorn melody of the seas, of the sailors drifting on pieces of sandalwood and flotsam, of mermaids and sirens and of gigantic waves like strong hands submerging any evidence below. Beside him, Chiaki shivers, not of the cold, but because he knows this song by heart — it's the song that called him to Kanata's side, after all, and it was a haunting little thing.

"K-Kanata," he begins, then stops. The water, silent as it was, pools around his fists and then disperses, oil on water. Chiaki stares, and stares, and stares. Then blinks hard, like what one would do coming indoors after a sunny day. Then averts his eyes. (Kanata, of course, notices, but doesn't say a word.) "Why do you... ah, nevermind, don't mind me!"

"It's hard not to 'mind' you~ You are acting 'weird'," Kanata says, then pokes his cheek again in emphasis. "What was your 'question'? It is 'strange', Chiaki, but I want to 'know'."

"Ah."

Kanata taps his fingers in the soft sand below, a low steady thrum.

"It's about that song, actually."

"What about it?"

"You know," Chiaki murmurs, shifting his position so to face Kanata face-to-face. The sun, in a perfect alignment, shines directly at the back of his head, casting a dark shadow over his features and highlights the contours of his face, licks off the sides of his sharp cheekbones. Kanata grows a bit warm at the sight, just a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth. _He's got long eyelashes,_  he notices, for the millionth time, though he never gets tired of noticing it, because each time feels like a new thing, like a re-discovery.

Chiaki, if aware of the fact that Kanata is gazing upon him like this, doesn't make it evident. "I've been wondering why you like that song that much."

"Why 'wouldn't' I ♪" Kanata trills lightly, airily. 

Chiaki's frown deepens. "You were hurt, were you not? There was...!" He takes a breath. "It was red everywhere! It was quite the sight."

"So I 'was'." Simply that, with a devil-may-care attitude.

"Was it — did it hurt, Kanata?"

"Probably. If you 'spill blood', your insides are going to 'hurt'. That's the way it 'is', isn't it?" Chiaki's eyebrows only jut further at this response. "Chiaki. Was the day we met a 'sad' memory for you?"

_His fingers are restless._  "No, no! I'm glad to meet you, Kanata! Of course."

"You are 'avoiding' the topic, aren't you ♪ Ehehe, you make it 'obvious'. Poke, poke ~☆"

"Ehh? Was I that obvious? Guess I have some work to do, huh!"

"You have a 'lot' to work on, as a 'hero of the land'. But I will be 'with' you when your 'dream' gets granted. I 'think' I, too, will want to see it 'happen'."

"Ahaha. Thank you, Kanata, for saying that..."

"Now, Chiaki, I think I want an answer to my 'question'......~"

"I... Well," Chiaki catches his words back into his throat, "well, you know, seeing you hurt like that... I wouldn't want to see it ever again! So that's why," and his fist springs out of the water, flinging water droplets every which where, "I swear with my heart, Kanata! I'll protect you, just like a hero."

Kanata huffs a laugh through slightly closed lips. "You are 'always' like this, aren't you ~ I will be 'fine' now, I think," he says, and stares wistfully out into the clouds. "But Chiaki. You 'know'. That was a 'happy' memory for me, so I sing my 'song' to be able to 'remember' it ☆" Without making any indication on doing so, Kanata hooks his pinky finger around Chiaki's own, tugging at it with just the right amount of force — it's a comfort thing, a small but meaningful gesture they would share when they were both too afraid to speak, too afraid to break the stifling silence. A reinvented pinky promise. And without saying anything, Chiaki's tenseness, whatever breath he had been holding deep within, dissolves like watered-down snow in the springtime, and he relaxes if only slightly.

The pinky-hold tightens. Strangely, it's getting tinged with a sharp warmth, and Kanata only feels it now; the water around him, no longer a bitter cold, a burning sensation blooming like algae dissipating the coolness. Kanata tries hard not to seem alarmed, but his pinky loosens from the bond, and he swerves his head.

"Are you 'ready' to talk now," he says, and it comes off icy. Not exactly the feeling he'd wanted to get across, and the other visibly stiffens. Suddenly, it is as if a wall had speared itself between the two, and he's talking through glass.

Chiaki shifts away, unconsciously huddled into himself, and the glass thickens.

"Chiaki..." But Kanata soon gets tired of his avoidance, his dancing around topics; he knows he should give the other more time to collect his thoughts but... it's tough, seeing someone as strong as Chiaki break down like this. The kind of person, the type Chiaki belonged to, they took a long time to break, and when they did, the glass broke off bit by bit. And even those shards were brushed away, as they polished themselves and pretended they were complete beings.

This was the sort of person Chiaki was, and it made Kanata angry.

Kanata hums with some agitation, unsure and confused. When it came to situations like this, he really was inexperienced in dealing with it — dealing with seeing reality, as it is and not as he wants it to be. _Am I being 'selfish'?_ he wonders. Surely that was something not only humans could experience. Ah, he really isn't good at this. Because,

from the moment he opened his eyes and met eye contact with Chiaki's own; a obscure, yet warm brown that told him, _you're not alone,_

— he's only ever wanted to see Chiaki's reassuring smile.

But, Kanata realizes, he doesn't like how it is now, either. All those years under water only made him yearn for contact, and now, latched onto the memory of Chiaki's smiling face, a shiver of something lonely, a faraway, old thing ever since Chiaki came into his life, tightens his chest.

_Just to 'test' the waters, maybe._

"Chiaki. I 'don't' like hot water."

It sounded like a fact — it sounded just like so, a harmless fact — but it took Chiaki on harshly, and Chiaki took the blow without sound, other than an unnoticeable crack of a whimper, lost in the voluminous crash of waves back at shore.

"Ah... is that so, Kanata."

For the first time, Chiaki is so quiet that only the scurrying of a mouse could match the absence of noise. It's strange and out-of-place, a cogwheel tooth screeching against another gear sort of uncomfortable. Then, just like that, Chiaki lifts both his hands up and out from the water, blows on it, and cups them together.

Kanata watches, mesmerized, as a small flame licks his open palms, dancing merrily on the surface.

"Hehe... like I 'thought'," Kanata murmurs. The flame crackles in — what could it be called, a primitive fear? — and dies down in an instant, whisked away by an imaginary breeze. He raises his head so he meets eye level with Chiaki, and looks at the other boy, observes his expression. It's a shy sort of expression he's wearing, but the kind of shy that was more akin to "guilt", of being caught red-handed, rather than pure bashfulness, per se.

"Wait, how did you know? Since when?"

The tip of Kanata's finger makes its way to rest on his lip. "This 'morning'. I felt the 'burn', and saw the papers. Come to 'think' of it, you were always 'warmer' than the others."

A perplexed look swims in his eyes for a lapse of time, but is quickly smothered by a new emotion. The way Chiaki's muscles are pulled taut, the way his voice becomes inflexible and strained with caution, all of this is new to Kanata, and although it may be wrong to put it this way, but Kanata is strangely calm, strangely happy. Discovering new things about his partner each and every day, there's a thrill factor to it that Kanata finds hard to not like. _The 'land' is full of 'promises', and they are being 'kept'. Ah... it is 'interesting' here._

"What are you so 'worried' about, Chiaki," he asks, curious, and smoothes a stray hair behind Chiaki's ear. Perhaps he just doesn't understand enough of the human world yet, but he asks, anyways. "I think it's 'intriguing'. We thought 'firebrands' were 'extinct' at one point in time, you know. Like the gigantic coelacanths, shrouded by the throes of 'time', _puka, puka...♪_ "

"I thought so, too," Chiaki swallows, eyes earnest and glistening. "But..." He summons up another flame, and closes his fist around it, "As always, I don't really get what you mean, haha...!"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, it's not a good thing at all, this thing!"

"And 'why' is that?"

Chiaki lets out a breath bordering on the edge of being tearful. Just barely tipping on the precipice. His knuckles pale. "How —" and now his features are etched with pain, clutching his hand with the other, "how am I supposed to save people like _this_?"

"Chiaki—"

"I've always wanted to be a hero, you know. Saving the world from troubles... A shining hero, bursting through the darkness with a fiery red...! But what does fire do? What does it do, Kanata?"

Kanata's mind suddenly flashes back to a stormy night, and the pain comes back in bursts, up his spine. _Ah, so 'this' is how it is._  "Are you... 'worried' that I will 'leave' you, Chiaki?"

Beneath them, the water rolls on.

_In._

_Out._

Chiaki closes his mouth, confirming his suspicions. The air between them is sucked away, leaving a vacuum of silence, with only time flowing freely in the in-between chasm.

_In._

Kanata sighs. "It's going to be 'okay'." And just to show that the god-awful emptiness in between could be broken, Kanata folds his legs under him and shuffles closer, so that his knees knock against Chiaki's thighs. "You don't have to think about 'silly' things."

_Out._

"I remember holding you up that night," Chiaki says, without a hitch. "You could have died, you know — the water was stained red! There were burns all over your body, _burns,_ and... and you're the carefree type, Kanata. So I wouldn't be surprised if you decided to —"

Kanata cuts him off, grabbing hold of his hand. He winces at the hissing noise, at the plume of white steam puffing out like scalding water out of a geyser. Chiaki tears the hand away, or tries to, but Kanata has a surprisingly strong grip, and he doesn't let go.

"Kanata! You're going to get hurt."

"Ehehe, I don't 'care'," Kanata purses his lips, in a bout of stubborness.

The hand is ripped away. " _Kanata._ "

" _Chiaki,_ " Kanata echoes. Then grabs at the other's hand again, despite the searing feeling on his skin. Water rushes forward at his command and douses enough of that feeling away, though it still pulses, like a rapid heartbeat, beneath. "What I do is not your 'concern', not now. I am a 'free spirit', _puka, puka._ " He squeezes Chiaki's hand.

"I was chased out of my 'home' by heavenly beings because I was being a 'bad boy'," he begins, and just like that, he's launching into a story better left buried, but maybe, it was high time to tell it now — not all of it, but enough to reach a mutual understanding, for the sake of just another look at Chiaki's smiling face. _Is it selfish to 'want' that?_ "They shot at me with iron 'missiles' and 'heavenly fire'."

(The sea had been anything but calm, roiling with an unsurpassable anger; lightning had shot through the heavy smokescreen of clouds, and Kanata felt his limp body crying out in pain, his bones scorched right down to the marrow.)

"I don't think I would have 'made' it."

(He smelled smoke, a heady smell, and it filled his lungs, choked his breath.)

"But you 'saved' me then. Like I 'said'," Kanata states, "it was a 'happy' memory."

(Salt only made the wounds worse; the cerulean dragon stilled as the water rolled on, and on, and on. _Ah... I am 'lonely', like this, too._ )

A wisp of a flame pops into the open air, red emblazoning the blue skies. Even in the sunlight, the arching flame illuminates the bridge of his nose with a soft yellow glow, like an afterthought. Chiaki's thoughtful, eyes distant, after hearing the story in full, maybe the most details he's ever received on that particular story since. "I was scared to tell you, you know. Even though I'm a hero... or, maybe I'm not a hero yet?"

(A voice, piercing through the dead of night. Calling him.)

"You 'saved' me, so you are a 'hero', simple?"

"Actually, Anzu-san was the one who really tended to your wounds! I couldn't take credit for that."

_There you go again. Thinking of 'everyone else' while you ignore 'yourself'._ "But you 'dragged' me out of the 'water'. Dragons like me, they are 'large' and 'heavy', hehe ~ It must have been 'hard', no?"

"Takamine and Nagumo came to help! I'm really indebted to those guys."

"If you keep on 'discrediting' yourself, I will get 'sulky' and such, you know."

"Sorry."

"Mhmm."

"This... Lately, I've been thinking, but I've been selfish, haven't I? Always pulling others into situations I get into, or my fantasies. Something like that, I feel like it could be inexcusable, if I keep it up."

"Nnn," Kanata answers. "I don't know if that is considered 'selfish', you see. I still have a lot to 'learn' from you, Chiaki. But I 'think' it can go both ways, depending on which 'way' you look at it ~"

"The last thing I want to do is to hurt someone. Kanata... aren't you afraid?"

"Hmm," then Kanata shakes his head. "Not 'really'."

Chiaki laughs, somewhat forced, but it's an improvement. "You're really strange, haha! Sometimes, it's hard to understand you."

"You don't always have to 'understand' someone," Kanata replies. "Trust is the 'important' thing. As long as the 'barnacle' trusts the 'whale', and vice versa, they will live together 'happily', _puka, puka._ "

The flame extinguishes. "Ah, you're right, you're right! As expected of someone as wise as you!"

Kanata frowns. "I only learned that 'recently'." _From you,_  he doesn't say.

"Haha! Well, that doesn't matter. You've always said some wise things, Kanata."

"Really ~" Kanata says, in an almost teasing manner. "Then when I say you 'don't' have to worry, will you 'believe' me?"

"I, er..." He knots his fingers, underneath Kanata's own, above and together, so that they're clutching hands. Kanata blinks. A pool of warmth, a blanket of reassuring energy, envelops his heart, only amplified by the hand-holding.

"Ehe... you still don't 'seem' like you are 'convinced'," Kanata surmises, because by now, he's caught on to most of Chiaki's mannerisms, come to understand the other more ever since they've decided to open up to each other. This, to him, feels like _avoidance._ "Look," he says abruptly, and Chiaki glances around, assuming Kanata had told him to look for something. Kanata resists a chuckle. _Hehe... he is 'cute' when he does that._ "I hate the feel of 'hot water', but..." He leans forward and takes Chiaki's mouth into his, pressing a soft kiss, like fluttering bird's wings, onto his lips. Chiaki's eyes widen, and it's like that night again, those strange brown eyes of his that one could feverishly drown in if Kanata willed himself to, holding an intensity as raging as the great white ocean. A bubbly feeling, like soda bubbles off a carbonated beverage, shudders through Kanata's chest, and the corners of his eyes crinkle. "I really 'like' this."

"Mm — Mmm..." Chiaki murmurs something, looking light-headed and immaterial. His hand comes to rest behind the nape of Kanata's neck, a tender embrace as the kiss became deeper, and suddenly, they're immersed in water, with Chiaki laying on his back. It's breathless for a few seconds, all up until Kanata reaches in and pulls both of them back up and out into the sun, breaking the surface.

Kanata pulls away. It's hot, like it has always been, but this was the only thing in the world where that didn't really matter. "Like the 'promise' we made together, I will 'keep' my word." A few droplets of water hang, suspended mid-air, and Kanata lets them float, just like how he himself feels like floating. "I will not 'return' to the sea anytime 'soon'; instead I will stay here on 'land' and continue to 'support' you. So 'please'," and he says this with just enough of a pleading tone to get the message through Chiaki's somewhat dense skull, "'stay' with me, for a while longer. Even if fire and water are natural enemies, they still come together to make 'seafood soup', do they not...? Though I still 'prefer' it to be served 'cold'."

Chiaki laughs, then takes Kanata's hand in his own, like sealing another promise. "You're right. Kanata, of course I won't leave — if you're okay with me staying. You have my — a hero's — word."

"Hehe... That's 'good' to hear," and really, it was all Kanata ever wanted.

After releasing a significant weight off his shoulders, the air Chiaki gives off is one of relief. His cheeks are rosy from the sun; his mouth relaxes into a natural smile, as if he had smiled for the entirety of his life. Kanata wouldn't doubt it one bit. "Hey, Kanata... are you happy here?"

Kanata laughs too, a melodic sort of laugh, and rests his head on Chiaki's shoulder. "The 'sea' is where I come from, but the 'land', and 'you', feels like a 'home' I can stay."

The sea rolls on, waves clapping, froth spraying like heavy snow but in summer's full glory. _Who knows how far the sea goes?_ But as long as there's someone with you, it doesn't matter where the destination, what the circumstances, because you'll always be "happy".

"So..." He smiles. "Why wouldn't I be?"

**Author's Note:**

> i. [we did it Chiaki Morisawa!!!](https://twitter.com/chiakimorisawa9/status/923793888216621057)
> 
> ( 25/12/17: so i'm realizing... i'm... so used to rp'ing that i added little stars and music notes everywhere without thinking of the complications... whoops ~♪ ☆ i also decided to include kanata's quotation marks as indication that he's speaking slowly... ha. ha )
> 
> see more 'fun stuff' (aka fic planning and other... fun stuff) on my 'twitter' [here](https://twitter.com/kytaens), or check out my 'carrd' site [here](https://kytaen.carrd.co/) for everything else.
> 
> comments/kudos are appreciated! most of all, thank you for reading ♪ — kyt


End file.
